leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rek'Sai
|image=Rek'Sai OriginalLoading.jpg|herotype = Fighter}} Abilities Rek'Sai's abilities have no cost. Her secondary resource bar instead displays her Fury. Rek'Sai starts the game with 0 Fury and can have a maximum of 100. Rek'Sai will generate 5 Fury whenever she hits an enemy with a basic attack and 10 Fury (+2.5 for every enemy hit beyond the first) whenever she lands , or . Fury will decay at a rate of 20 Fury per second if she has not gained any in the last 5 seconds. with Fury will grant Fury of the Xer'Sai for 5 seconds, which causes Rek'Sai's next source of Fury generation to grant 15 bonus Fury and, so long as she remains burrowed, to expend 20% of her current Fury every second to restore health. The health restored is based on the amount of Fury expended, for a maximum of (25 level) health over 5 seconds if she burrowed at 100 Fury. |description2 = Fury of the Xer'Sai will not activate if Rek'Sai is at full health and her Fury will stop depleting if she reaches full health. }} | }} Rek'Sai's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deal bonus physical damage to her target and all surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 325 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai fires a pulse of void-charged earth forward in a line that damages the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and revealing all enemies within X'''-range of the target for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} | Their interaction with Queen's Wrath, however, has yet to be tested. |additional = * Queen's Wrath''s bonus damage does not affect structures. The splash damage will occur regardless. * ''Queen's Wrath also resets attack timer on cast. * Queen's Wrath counts as a spell for fury generation and grants X (2.5~5) more for additional targets hit. ** Interestingly, the 2.5 bonus Fury is only generated |video = Rek'Sai QVideo }}}} Rek'Sai burrows into the ground, reducing her sight radius to X and disabling her basic attacks while gaining: '''Tremor Sense; flat movement speed, the ability to ignore unit collision; and access to an alternate set of basic abilities. |description2 = Tremor Sense: Enemy champions and neutral monsters within 1300-units that move within the Fog of War have their position revealed for Rek'Sai and her allies. This does not grant sight. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 seconds after Unburrowing |cost = |costtype = |range = 1650 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai will burst out of the ground: dealing physical damage and surrounding enemies for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to Rek'Sai. Enemies cannot be affected again by Unburrow for a few seconds. |description2 = Rek'Sai can attempt to basic attack enemies while to trigger Unburrow. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 second after |customlabel = |custominfo = 10 |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Rek'Sai bites her target, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every 1% of her current Fury. If Rek'Sai has full Fury, Furious Bite will deal true damage instead. |leveling = % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai digs in the direction she is currently facing, leaving behind two connected Tunnel Entrances. Rek'Sai can interact with either entrances of a tunnel to traverse it. Rek'Sai cannot traverse the same tunnel again for a few seconds. |description2 = Rek'Sai's tunnels last for up to 10 minutes and can have up to 8 pairs of Tunnel Entrances active on the map at the same time. Enemy champions can destroy a tunnel by standing on either entrance for seconds. Destroying a tunnel once Rek'Sai is already enroute will not hinder her. |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} | }} Rek'Sai gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Rek'Sai targets one of her Tunnel Entrances and begins channeling. In addition to disabling effects, Void Rush's channel will be interrupted if Rek'Sai takes damage from champions or turrets. Interrupting Void Rush will put the ability on an 8 second cooldown. |description3 = If Rek'Sai successfully channels for seconds, she will into the ground and rapidly dash to the target tunnel, becoming untargetable until she reaches one of her tunnel entrances. This will not put the target entrance on cooldown. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = Global }} | }} References cs:Rek'Sai de:Rek'Sai es:Rek'Sai fr:Rek'Sai pl:Rek'Sai pt-br:Rek'Sai Category:Global champion